


[OA] Birthday Morning

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [13]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-07-17 01:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: 一个平淡无奇的生日早晨。





	[OA] Birthday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> 2017忍足侑士生贺。

天已亮，窗外透进的阳光打在迹部脸上，一晃一晃的。迹部生物钟规律，即使周末也能在六点半雷打不动地自然醒。他眉头微皱，半眯眼适应着刺眼的光。下意识地想舒展身体，忽地发现一只手搭在自己腰际，不轻不重地压着。

迹部半撑起身子，捉起那只手把玩。手型挺好看，五指纤长、骨节分明，细看的话，食指前段有类似常年固定细线留下的浅痕。指尖、指腹、掌心，顺着纹路轻轻摩挲下来，能感受到一层薄茧。

身旁传出细碎的声音，迹部知道是人醒了。

“景吾？”

迹部偏过头去，刚醒来的忍足眼神很干净，更多的是和白开水一样纯的迷茫。忍足的五官特别好看，眼睛尤甚。细长的凤眼，眸子深邃。在没有平光镜遮挡的情况下，直勾人往里陷。

“你昨晚几点回来的，啊嗯？”迹部拖着慵懒的尾音问。

“记不清了，下了手术台又被主任拖了会儿，可能凌晨一点多着家的。”

忍足跟着迹部坐起来，抬手用力抹了把眼睛，把刘海别到耳后。努力想睁大眼睛，上下眼皮却又开始打架，耷拉下来。

“没睡够？”

“没。”忍足一脸耿直，拉迹部一起又倒回床，嘟囔着像在撒娇，“陪我再睡会儿。”

两人体形差不多，真要挣扎指不定谁力气更大。迹部没动那心思，只是象征性地抗议了一下。转而记起什么，用手肘推推身边的人，却发现忍足已然没了动静，取而代之的是浅浅平平的呼吸声。

这么快就又睡过去了？

迹部托腮观察了会儿忍足略带疲倦却安稳的睡脸，心中难得升起无奈。他伸手摸到床头柜上的手机，又躺回忍足怀里找到最舒服的姿势，开始阅读工作邮件和晨间财经新闻。

迹部向来是能轻易成为众人焦点的人。他霸气、好看，全身每一个毛孔都无时无刻不散发着熠熠光芒。人总是会被耀眼的东西吸引，忍足难能免俗。从和迹部的第一场比赛开始，他就为他的强大所着迷。

但若反过来，问为什么迹部一开始会留意到忍足，旁人大多以为因为他是冰帝第一个和迹部打得难舍难分的人。其实不然，迹部最初对忍足产生好奇的原因，是因为他特别。

忍足特别，他和队友相处的时候，总带着礼貌性的疏离，别人进他则退，你以为你向他的方向前进了五十步，其实他早已不动声色地后退了五十步，你们两个之间的距离还是最初的一百步。忍足看似和周围人关系都还不错，实则根本没让谁往他心里去——就好像在躲着什么，亦或在害怕着什么。

忍足和迹部间第一场深层次对话发生在迹部注意到这点后不久。初夏时节，外头刚下过连绵的雨，空气闷热潮湿。部活结束后偷偷加赛的俩人在更衣室里换着衣服，中央空调运转的轰鸣声从头顶砸下来。

“喂，忍足。”

迹部突然打破沉默。忍足停下扣外套扣子的动作，微微侧身等着下文。

“为什么不愿意亲近他们试试看？”

忍足一愣，按压下惊讶，语气冷静地回道，“这种话从迹部你口中说出来，好像很没有说服力的样子。”

“那是本大爷享受的生活方式。”迹部向忍足走去，他的脚步声与不容忽视的气场同他的话语一起逼近，“你不一样。你挺渴望亲近关系的吧。”

“喂，不要理直气壮地说得你好像很了解我一样啊。”

忍足有些汗颜，迹部果然不同常人。然而他压根没打算给他喘息的机会。

“这玩意儿都这么破了还挂着，是很重要的人送的吧？”

忍足低头，迹部两根手指正夹着他手机上小时候谦也送他的挂件。他是想说，怀旧的人，向来是重情的——这种被人看穿的感觉，有些始料未及。

忍足沉着脸，好久垂着眼睛开口，“不可能的吧……正选里的一年级，除了你和我，向日、宍户、芥川三个都是从小学部直升上来的。那种感情，不可能让外人介入的吧。”

“你在说什么笨蛋话啊。难道朋友数目还有配额的？”

“我啊，小学时因为父亲工作的关系，经常搬家和转学，几乎每隔一年就换到一个新环境，从来就没有过什么长久的感情。”

好不容易建立起来的人际关系，不久便轰然倒塌，被迫在陌生的新环境里重新来过，就和打游戏删号重练差不多，当然还有没说出口的被孤立和被排挤。所以他才格外珍视谦也，这是唯一的例外。

——糟糕，怎么轻而易举把心里话托盘而出了。

“你是觉得，早晚都得散，不如不深交。”

迹部弯眼仔细打量着忍足的脸，盯得忍足心里发毛。

“本大爷从没见过比你想法更奇怪的人了。喜欢就喜欢，讨厌就讨厌，想交往就交往，不想接触就拉倒。这么简单的问题，怎么被你搞得那么复杂？”

忍足哑然，下一秒发现迹部放大的脸出现在瞳孔里。

“你刚刚那是什么表情？”迹部探究性地眨眨眼，随意地揉了揉忍足的头发，“嘛，你哭出来也不要紧，我不嫌弃你。”

一个自说自话的大少爷。忍足觉得隐隐有些头疼。

“你又在乱说什么呀。”

“随便你。”

直到很多年以后，忍足依然记得那个暑气快漫到鼻尖前的黄昏，更衣室里明晃晃灯光下迹部的脸和他自作主张撂下的话。虽然他也无法把它们和后来的某些事情（比如：让岳人留宿在家里，请宍户去大阪旅游）划上严密的逻辑推导关系，但谁说得清呢，毕竟凡事皆有自己的因果链条。

忍足睡饱醒来眼前的第一个画面是迹部专心致志盯着手机屏幕的侧脸。忍足伸手环住迹部，顶着头睡得乱翘的毛凑近，下巴抵在人肩窝，沉着声音在他耳侧问，“看K线图呢？”

迹部一抬嘴角，“周末股市不开市。”

显然忍足并不关心问题的答案，而是细致地舔舐起迹部的耳廓。

迹部任人吃着豆腐，熟练地敲打完手机键盘的最后一个字，一把丢了东西到旁边，猛地翻身跨坐到忍足身上，居高临下地看着下方的人。

“你知道现在几点了吗？”

忍足摇摇头。

“八点。”

原来还这么早，要不要再睡个回笼觉。

“你知道这意味着什么吗？”迹部压下身子，端起忍足的下巴。

忍足没有回答，双手倒是抚上迹部的腰，一点点往上攀去。

“本大爷今天的晨跑因为你又、泡、汤、了。”

悄咪咪摸上了人脑袋，轻轻往下一按，终于讨到了心心念念的早安吻。

重新分开的时候，心满意足的忍足看到迹部好整以暇地瞪着自己，赶紧刷新了一下大脑硬盘，“啊，要不我陪大爷您进行一下床上运动弥补？”

迹部挑眉，一把拍掉忍足往自己睡衣里探的手。

忍足觉得心里居住的小狼崽发出了一声呜咽——为什么今早的求欢之路格外艰难？

一个巴掌拍不响，两个人的吸引通常来说都是相辅相成的。

假期相约的街头网球场、每晚如期而至的电话、失落焦虑时习惯性的陪伴、身侧永远一步之遥的距离，大大小小的细节贯穿了忍足和迹部国中生活。他懂得他的自尊、倔强和霸道下的温柔，他欣赏他的沉着、靠谱和打趣时的揶揄。

国三那年，靠着嗟来之食入场券跻身全国大赛的冰帝止步八强，迹部输了对方那个一年生，履行诺言剃了头发。赛后，迹部在一众正选面前表现得镇定自若，背地里却又一个人在空荡荡的球场对墙击球发闷，小黄球在身后散落了一地。

用力地抽回最后一个球，迹部喘着粗气转过身，看到后边板凳上安静注视着自己的忍足。他走近去，自然地接过忍足递来的毛巾挂在脖子上，随后坐到忍足身边，拿起旁边的矿泉水咕咚咕咚灌下半瓶。

这种情况下注定是有人要开口说些什么的。

“我来冰帝前也只打单打，一个人独占着半边球场觉得好像屠龙的勇士一样威风，进攻、防守、绝杀，全都靠自己。赢了球当然开心，输了球就兀自懊恼。”

迹部继续漫不经心地用毛巾揉搓着头发擦汗。

“来冰帝后，和岳人搭档组了双打，我才逐渐意识到网球比赛不是一个人的事，而是整个团队的事。输球也好，赢球也罢，都应该由我们七个人来一起面对。”忍足覆上迹部的手，声音难得的认真，“这些道理，不是小景你教我的吗？”

“你今天”迹部把水瓶置到一边，目光有些闪烁，“话挺多。”

“是吗，好像和你在一起的时候我话一直挺多。”

迹部倏地转过头去。两人距离本就不远，姿势暧昧得快贴上彼此鼻翼。

“我之前还听别人议论，你在人前总是一副面无表情的扑克脸。”

忍足觉得迹部说话时吐出的气息全都咄咄逼人地喷在自己脸上。

“我倒觉得，你在我这儿时表情挺丰富。”

他说，为什么呢。

夕阳西下的当口，烫金的余晖在忍足身后变得朦胧，像要晕出光圈来。迹部突然又一次强烈意识到眼前这人长得真好看。

咚、咚、咚。

根据心理学研究显示，人类会在不断的回忆中不自觉改写记忆，关于当时究竟是谁主动吻上了谁这个命题，忍足和迹部从没有达成过一致。谁钳住了谁的下巴，谁扣住了谁的脑袋，细节似乎都不重要。虽然桥段宛若恶俗少女漫，但这两个荷尔蒙过剩的十五岁少年真真切切在球场的板凳上互相亲吻。

水到渠成。

忍足和迹部大眼瞪小眼僵持了一会儿，忍足决定举白旗投降。

“今天是什么日子吗？”

迹部闷哼了一声，戏谑快从喉咙口溢出来。

忍足知道找到了对话的正轨，大脑CPU迅速开始检索起来。交往纪念日？不对，他和迹部两个实打实的大男人，谁都没惦记过这些小姑娘才在乎的细枝末节。迹部生日？也不对，上周才刚庆祝过，自己扑了满脸面粉灰做了个双层蛋糕，把人哄开心了，互相抹一脸奶油。话说回来，大家好像都喜欢扎堆在十月过生日，前几天听说还是以前青学那部长的生日，之后再过几天应该就是……

忍足恍然大悟，指着自己鼻子说，“不是吧，我生日？”

“忍足医生好记性啊。”

迹部一脸嘲讽，半趴在忍足身上，越过他脑袋从床头柜的抽屉里勾出一个精致的小盒子，大咧咧地丢到忍足手里。

忍足被迹部的一连串动作撩得血气下涌，又不敢轻举妄动。他小心地打开盒子定睛一看，里面躺着一枚银戒，款式简洁大方，精巧的细节处设计又透露着高端定制的信号。忍足仔细地揣在指间端详了会儿，发现戒指内侧还刻着一行英文——Atobe Yushi。

这一定是故意的。忍足扶额，“小景你这是在向我求婚吗？”

迹部冲忍足摆了摆手指。

“求婚？太俗。你还有胆拒绝本大爷不成？”

“噢，你是让我直接嫁给你。”

迹部得意地点点头。

“你下个月抽个空和我飞趟欧洲把事儿办了。”

太夸张了。是大少爷的作风。

高中毕业，迹部按家里的安排打点出国留学的事宜。走前一周，忍足和迹部在学校天台上聊天。晚风微凉，吹起发丝拂面。凭栏俯瞰，整座东京城闪着点点星光，融进暗沉的夜色里。

忍足双臂搭在栏杆上，远眺被灯火点亮的城市。他把被风扬起的刘海束到耳后，不承担重心的腿在地上画了个圈，眉眼低垂，像是有话要说。

“你马上要去欧洲了吧。”

“啊嗯。下周五的飞机。”

“在那边念书会很忙吧，我留在这边上医学院课业也挺重的。”

迹部侧目瞟忍足，他脸上依旧没什么表情，话却一字一句说得像充分酝酿过铺垫着什么似的。

“加上时差，保持联络会挺困难的吧，说不定什么时候就……断了。”

心里咯噔一下，迹部觉得自己的直觉没骗人。

“其实，哪怕现在分手我也不介意的。”

忍足的声线平静，迹部听得却光火，他揣在兜里的手难得地微颤，声音掩藏不住情绪波动，“你，什么意思？你以为，过去三年本大爷和你过家家么？”

迹部会狂妄、会不爽、会失落，但其实他很少愤怒。

“你未来总要接手你家公司的，董事长的爱人是同性这种事情，难免会被捏为负面把柄。”

一阵沉默横亘在两人中间。

凉风吹过，让人不禁瑟缩了下脖子。迹部注视了会儿看似面无表情望着远方的忍足，突然一点都不生气了。

身旁这个外人面前冷静镇定、精明能干的男人，这个永远以最大温柔回应和拥抱自己的男人，怎么差点就忘了呢，他明明还是那个会抱盒抽纸对着荧幕上的痴男怨女抽抽搭搭的男人，是那个潜意识里或许欠缺却极度渴望安全感的小孩。

都是冠冕堂皇的借口，他只是单纯地害怕和不安吧。

迹部摇摇头，“你好像和我刚认识你那会儿一点长进都没有。”

“笨蛋。”忍足突然发现一双手臂从后面伸过来紧紧地环住了自己，随后跟来的是迹部吞吐在耳畔的低语，“等我回来。”

末了，他又用一如既往的霸道口吻补上一句，不许乱跑。

两人身高体型差不多，忍足觉得整个人都被迹部的气息环绕着，眼眶不争气地有点湿润，打湿了眼睫。平日里分明是那个主动承担对方喜怒哀乐的对象，却每一次总在关键抉择的十字路口彷徨不安，被迹部一次次地拎起来往正确的方向丢。忍足感到自己有时候真挺没用的，话说到了这份上，再想着逃避就太可耻了，既然他有信心，他也得有。

忍足用力回握住圈在腰际的手，缓缓抚摸着，半晌轻声应了句，好。

等待，总是不会太漫长；未来，总是在不远的前方。

忍足平日虽不多话，却也少有词不达意的时候，但现在，他却觉得分外嘴拙。他翻身把迹部带到身下，俯身探向前，吻上了面前的人。

时间在每个人身上都留下痕迹。忍足有次和迹部打趣，若是现在初次遇到你，真是半点靠近的念头都没有，作风高调狂妄，脾气又差，乍看上去优点也就只剩好看了。迹部不假思索地回敬道，彼此彼此，就你这整个人阴郁在角落里的小样儿，现在认识你，本大爷估计都懒得回头看第二眼。

说着说着，两个人便笑作一团，忍足把迹部圈进怀里，头埋在人的颈窝里。他说，那真是太遗憾了，因为那样我大概就不能了解到，你呀，真的特别好。

好像随着岁数上去，很多细节都变得模糊，比如今年到底是和迹部在一起的第十五年还是第十六年。大学异国那会儿，相隔几个大洋又各自忙碌，相见赶不上分离，但彼此为理想奋斗，平时不耽于无谓的思念，划着日历格子计算下一次见面，日子倒也过得心安有盼头。之后迹部留学归国接手公司，忍足进入医院在各科室轮转研修，似乎就是在事业都蒸蒸日上的当口，俩人的事情被双方家里发现了。都是有教养且珍视孩子的人家，不会明目张胆地上演棒打鸳鸯的戏码，顶多有意无意地介绍几个门当户对的相亲对象，再旁敲侧击几下。迹部却干脆拉着忍足搬到外面同居，讨个清静。

这几年过去，双方家里倒也无可奈何地接受这桩事儿了，睁只眼闭只眼，俩人的事业也都进入平稳上升期，日子算是逐渐安定下来。他们不差也不在乎一纸婚书，但这背后的承诺和誓言，是想传递给对方的摄人心魄的温柔。

唇齿相依分分合合间，不知怎地，忍足忽然记起了他和迹部的第一次——没有若即若离的施与和零星半点的技巧，毫无章法、生猛莽撞，像头饥不择食而失控的困兽在他体内横冲直撞。

迹部的成长背景和个性性格决定了他不是会在意床上谁上谁下的主儿，可不在乎主被动权并不意味着在被对方近乎发泄的索求中还能保有几分好脾气。起码，忍足是这么想的。

但当事后忍足低声下气地想向迹部赔不是的时候，他只是一瞬不瞬地盯着他，抬手，撩开他因汗渍黏连在额前的发丝，继而手指深深地插入他的碎发中捋着。

忍足向来清楚迹部一直是顺着自己的——打网球的时候他就自由散漫、鲜少认真，甚至输过几场重要的比赛，迹部却从不逼他，任他由着性子去，相信他能自己摸索出来一条路；交往后迹部几乎从不拒绝忍足的要求，他会耐着性子陪忍足看那些慢节奏的爱情电影、陪他欣赏那些细腻的浪漫情绪。

可直到那一瞬忍足才明白，迹部原来已经惯着他到了这种程度。

他要，加倍地对他好。

现在早晨八点二十，窗外阳光明媚，屋内室温宜人，适合进行晨间运动。

想要告诉你的心情，全都碎进接下来的亲吻里。

「生日快乐」

「我爱你」

END


End file.
